


stay: post 2x12

by prettypilots



Series: malec in 2b [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypilots/pseuds/prettypilots
Summary: magnus is damaged and broken and all alec wants to do is help





	stay: post 2x12

**Author's Note:**

> this is set after season 2, episode 12

Alec sat on the couch next to his boyfriend in silence. He stared down at his feet, not sure what to say before carefully getting up.

"Where are you going?" Magnus' weak voice broke out into the quiet as he looked up at Alec.

"Back to the institute" Alec said, not moving but gesturing towards the door.

"Oh" Magnus bowed his head.

"I just thought, with everything that's happened-"

"Stay" Magnus interrupted softly.

Alec looked at Magnus, a little taken back, "If that's what you want.." he sat back down but didn't dare to touch Magnus. He felt he had done enough harm already. Alec opened his mouth to speak but looked at the broken man next to him, "Magnus?"

Magnus stopped holding back and let all the built-up pain and heartbreak that was confined inside of him, pour out. Tears streamed down his face but the atmosphere stayed still. Alec cautiously put his arm around Magnus but when he didn't pull away, he tugged him in closer. Magnus lay his head against Alec's chest as Alec held him tight, refusing to let go, gripping tighter onto the precious material that guarded the warlock. Magnus sobbed which just broke Alec's heart even more. It made him angry to see someone who he had grown to love and care for very deeply, so damaged. It was if he had just shattered into a million pieces into Alec's hands and no glue in the world could help put him back together.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm here" Alec said quietly, running his hands through Magnus' hair.

Magnus' breathing seemed to have steadied in time with Alec's as he buried his head into Alec's shirt.

"Magnus" Alec tried to keep his voice still but it was so, so hard, "Hey" he whispered and wiped a tear away from Magnus' eye with his thumb.

Magnus, now on Alec's lap, wrapped his arms around Alec's neck and hugged him, trying to keep himself as close to Alec as he could be, their chests pressed together, breathing in time.

"You're safe, I've got you" Alec breathed, rubbing circles into Magnus' back, "No one is going to hurt you, I promise"

"I love you" Magnus mumbled, sounding more fragile than ever.

Alec's eyes welled up with tears. He was going to protect Magnus, no matter what, "I love you too" his voice shook as he leant down and kissed Magnus gently on the neck, "I love you so much"

 


End file.
